Deceptive Appearances
by third-equinox
Summary: Sakura is confused, Tomoyo is...depressed, Eriol is evil and Syaoran is his twin brother? AND they all have to find a missing princess? [PROLOGUE CHANGED]


**Title: Deceptive Appearances**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does...**

**This was actually called 'No Matter What'...but then i wanted to change the title...so yeh...anywayz...thanks to Yukimi the Goddess for her review...**

**Hrm...well this is my first story...it's going to take me a while to write and to update....so sorry to the people who read this...Anyways...I hope you enjoy it...and please review...it doesn't matter if what you have to say is good or bad...it'll help this amateur out... **

**Enjoy!!**

Prologue

The moon was full. There were no clouds in the sky, but for some reason the night seemed to be fogged with darkness. Alone, on top of a silent valley, there stood a house with the structure of those built centuries ago when there was still an Emperor ruling the land. Just by looking at the house, one could tell that it held a great deal of honor and tradition. Even though the residence was old, it was still stronger than many of the modern day buildings, protected by charms and tokens, and by the magic of the host family.

Outside of the house stood three figures, each cloaked in dark hooded robes. The lady of the household was one of those standing at the front gate. In her arms she held one of her newly born sons in a thick blanket. It was amazing that after 12 hours of immense pain she was able to stand with less than 15 minutes of rest.

The tallest female held onto the reins of her chestnut mare, ready to take any orders that her mistress asked of her. Even though she was fed well by the family, she was still very skinny. Her cheekbones were extremely apparent and as she was putting on her riding gloves, her skeletal fingures slided very easily into place.

The third person standing with the two women was a man. He carried the other child that had just been brought into the world, another boy. "Ma'am, are you sure that this is right? Pardon me, but maybe you are mistaken."

"No Michael," the lady looked up to the man that had been serving her for over 20 years. "For years, we were warned by the Elders, that the child with the mark could not stay at this house, and that if he did, the evil inside of him will never be able to be tamed."

"But ma'am," spoke Arina, "I do not understand. If he holds such an unbound force of power that could one day be our defeat, then why are we sending him away and not killing him?"

"Because, Arina, even though he may mean our downfall, Eriol he is our last hope. Only he can find the Princess before they do. But if he stays here with us he will not be able to do that, he can not learn what he must to succeed; the Heavens will not allow it, let alone his father," she smiled at the boy, "Besides, who could bring themselves to kill a child, a baby?"

The mare, Gust, neighed; signaling to Arina that it was time to go. Arina mounted her horse while she waited for her mistress to say goodbye to her son.

"Eriol," whispered his mother, "Say good-bye to your brother." She moved Eriol closer to his little brother. As if sensing the watering of his mothers' eyes, Eriol began to cry as well. Patting him gently, she comforted her baby until he stopped and then handed him up to Arina, who held him close to her chest to keep him warm.

"Before you go Arina take these," the mistress took out a letter, a pouch filled with gold and a jade ornament with the family emblem. "Where you will go, you will find man. He will talk to you and tell you about the nights' stars. Give these things to him. Make haste and be safe."

"Yes ma'am."

As Arina rode off, Michael passed the remaining child to the woman. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, gripping onto her sons face. "One day Eriol will come back," she whispered, "And you will have an older brother once more. Don't worry Syaoran, you and Eriol will meet one day when you are older, for you have an important role in all this too."


End file.
